


Three

by visionshadows



Series: November [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-17
Updated: 2013-02-17
Packaged: 2017-11-29 16:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/688833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/visionshadows/pseuds/visionshadows





	Three

 

 

It started with a snicker. Just a little snicker from Gwen's desk. Ianto paused in his rounds, but didn't think it was really worth worrying about. He retrived Owen's coffee mug and headed back to the kitchen to wash up before going down to the archives. While working on the stubborn sugar dried at the bottom of Gwen's mug, he felt a strange shiver go down his spine. It was slightly better than impending doom, but much worse than new tie day.

Ianto brushed it off, thinking that maybe there was a chill in the Hub. He picked up Jack's mug, peering at it oddly. It almost looked like Jack had sharpened his pencil into the mug without thinking.

He frowned deeply at that, thinking mean thoughts and about how much Jack hated decaf and how long it took him to realize he had been switched to it. Pencil shavings in a coffee mug deserved decaf.

When he turned off the water, he swore he heard music. And more laughter.

Ianto dried his hands, tentatively drawing his gun. One could never be sure when working for Torchwood. Laughter and music could mean the Hub was compromised by something or someone. Possibly The Doctor.

Owen was the first person he saw, sitting forward in his chair laughing and managing to look confused at the same time. That didn't make Ianto feel any more confident about what he was facing.

Tosh, Gwen, and Jack dancing around the Hub, singing "Never Gonna Give Up" was not what he was expecting.

And frankly a lot scarier than being compromised so he just went back to the kitchen and contemplated boiling his eyeballs to get rid of *that* particular image.  
  
---  
  
 

 


End file.
